No need for Little Ranma
by Dan Inverse
Summary: Tenchi and Co was suck into another world where there is no Jurian and Gp due to Washu some unknow creation. There he meet up with a red hair girl that look remarkable like washu but with blue eyes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer and author notes:  
  
1) I don't owned any of those story neither did I made any money out of it! So please don't bother to sue me I am really just a very poor student.  
  
2) This is alternative world expect anything..  
  
3) My grammar sux so please point out my error!!  
  
4) Character OCC all over the fic.  
  
5) This story is greatly influence by the story No need to be wild by Farzad Mansouri  
  
No need for Little Ranma  
  
=================  
  
Little 01  
  
=====  
  
Fires, ruins, death bodies and crying in pain was heard everywhere. A beautiful red hair goddess stood there looking at her people sadly. The pain was so great she had a strong urged to cry her heart out, however she held back. She cannot break down, not before, and definitely not now, for the sake of her people, the sake of the universe and most important of all she turned and looked at the angel of her life, a little beautiful girl with silvery blue hair beside her that was crying her heart out for all the mortal that lost their life here. " For your sake my little sister." She said in almost a whispering sound.  
  
Steeling her heart the red hair goddess pulled the silvery blue hair little goddess a bear hug as she speak softly into her ears, "Tsunami, listen to me, I am going to seal you into a crystal seed with your conscious intact. I want you to be a good goddess that trained and studies hard K?" The little goddess nodded while sobbing hard. "Good! Now, just relax. I promised there would be painless." As that was the last word the silvery blue goddess hear before she was isolate from the rest of the world.  
  
*****************  
  
Washu the goddess of Knowledge shed a lone tears as she see her little angel slowly from a warm beautiful little girl turned into a cold and hard crystal seed that was no larger than her thumb. Although she knew that her little sister would be the last hope if she failed to stop their mad sister Tokimi, but it was still a heavy burden to the girl, goddess or not in such tender age. Suddenly her thought was disturbed by the voice of her advisers, a raven hair huge man and a blue hair man. Tsuki Masaki and his right hand man, Ryo Habuki.  
  
"Lady Washu, you summoned us?" Said Tsuki in his loud but firm voice.  
  
The goddess ignore his question and asked him instate a strange question, "General Tsuki how long since you last seen your family?"  
  
Although he was confused by his goddess strange question, nevertheless he answered respectfully, "Exactly seven hundred years Lady Washu."  
  
"How about you General Ryo?"  
  
"Same as Lord Tsuki."  
  
"Very well than, who am I to you two?" asked the red hair goddess in a monotone.  
  
Giving their goddess a look as if she had grown another head however quickly the two Jurian gather themselves and replied respectfully, "Lady Washu you are our goddess of course! You had given us power and knowledge beyond our imagination. The goddess that gifted us Jurian long and healthy life."  
  
"But you forget to mention also death and pain due to a stupid war between my eldest sister and me." Her eyes moist but she rubbed those tears away as she continue, "A war that may never end if we continue to fight like this!"  
  
"That was not true Lady Washu! We can surely win the war if………" The blue hair general was cut short as Washu raised her hand indicating him to stop talking. She shook her head sadly as she looked at the silvery blue crystal seed on her palm sadly. "It will not end as long as long as we stay in the mortal realm, for the world is created in such way by all-father himself." she paused for a moment and placed the silvery blue crystal seed on the hand of Tsuki. "I wished I could avoid doing this but I need you to deliver this as far away from Jurai as possible along with your family and all the citizen of Jurai. Plant this seed down to the land where you settle and tell your children to search for a suitable avatar for my sister. Who is a mortal that could wield the power of Light Hawk Wing, a brave warrior that darkness can't corrupt, a hero that will finally stopped Tokimi madness."  
  
"Lady Washu with all due respect! How could you possible expect us to leave you in this situation while the dark forces of Tokimi was marching here as time past. Our…"  
  
"SILENTS TSUKI! You had no idea what are you talking about! If you all don't leave here when you had a chance all hope will be lost! We cannot afford Tokimi get hold of Tsunami power among life. By all means you must place her safety as your first priority! Do you understand that General?"  
  
"………Yes Lady Washu."  
  
"And furthermore I want every record and memory of me erased as long as you all know you all served only Tsunami the Goddess of Life."  
  
"Why…why Lady Washu?" asked the shock Jurai General by the over whelming news.  
  
"I had my reason but I want you to followed it strictly OK?"  
  
"………"  
  
"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR GENERAL MASAKI!!!"  
  
"Yes…Mil Lady."  
  
"Good! Now get out of my sight!"  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Washu stood at the tallest building in Jurai, she waited in her blood red battle Armor as she look at her people slowly grow more and more smaller as it slowly turned into a tiny dot. She sighed in relieve as she knew at least her legacy is safe for now.  
  
"Lady Washu, I can't believe you dump us and fight Tokimi without any of us especially me!"  
  
She turned around and met with the cocky smile of her blue hair General. "I recall I had strictly told you to leave. Why are you still here general Ryo?"  
  
"Well, the one who received your order is Tsuki Masaki and Ryo 'Habuki' but I didn't received that order so way not?"  
  
"What do you meant Ryo?" asked the Goddess in confused.  
  
"Simple I gave up my family name! So Ryo Habuki is death only I AM here."  
  
Washu couldn't help but spare her mortal friend a smile as she shock her head in defeat, "Ryo, Ryo even after seven hundred years you never cease to amazed me with your wit, I guess I have no choice but let you to witness till the end."  
  
"Of course you should have known that I always enjoy a nice fight especially MY goddess was involved".  
  
"So be it my friend!" as she turned all her focus on the red light that indicate her sister arriving.  
  
TBC…maybe 


	2. Default Chapter

Little Ranma-chan   
  
======  
Little 02  
======  
  
In was a lousy day for a young beautiful red hair girl once known as   
  
Ranma Saotome now the new heir to Habuki's Corps Ranma Habuki. She   
was supposed to drown herself inside her lab with her various   
experiment, not standing here to take part in some stupid Anything   
Goes Martial Art grand mix tournament that she knew she could beat   
even she had not trained for almost ten years since, since – her -   
death. Then an accursed laugh tortures her ears as she glares at the   
  
idiot, big breast but brainless woman who call herself martial   
artist. She cursed herself for being a sucker toward female even   
when   
she was clearly a full time girl herself now of days, while at the   
same time kick the evil laugh idiot to LEO. She signed as she   
recalled how she had `convinced' her to join the tournament by her   
owned mother.   
  
Flash back a few days ago her mother summoned Ranma Habuki back to   
the Saotome resident using the number Ranma gave her to contact her   
incases of emergency only.  
  
"Mother this better is not another of arranged marriage you call me   
back for!"  
  
"Of course not you silly, I just call you back to do a simple task   
for me."   
  
"Task? What sort of task that the great chairman of Habuki's Corps   
can't handle?"  
  
"Ranma-chan, can't a mother asked her daughter to do a little   
favor?"   
  
"What sort of favor first after I know the detail I will decide I   
would help out or not!"   
  
"Excellent! Here!" as Nodoka Saotome hand Ranma-chan a small poster   
writing Anything Goes Martial Art grand mix tournament organized by   
Habuki's corps. Without hesitate Ranma crumpled the poster angrily   
as   
she snapped in front of her mother.  
  
"Mother with all due respect! You know perfect well I give out   
everything in my past after – her - death."  
  
"I KNOW you love that Tendo girl therefore I support your idea when   
you said you will give out your manhood to memorized – her –, to be   
absolute loyal to her but I also need you to move on as a living   
being not like a machine that always stay in that lab of yours.   
Looking at you I am getting more and more tempted to shut down that   
bloody lab of yours! Look at you! You don't comb your hair, thin as   
a   
feather and pale as a paper, asked yourself how long since you last   
seen the sun?"   
  
"Hey I had a sun bath half a year ago!" Looking at her mother glare   
Ranma turned smaller as she laugh nervously, "I guess that answer   
wasn't good enough?" than she realized that she was distracted by   
her   
mother infamous glare again, she yelled back. "MOM – that was not   
the   
point the point is I will not get involve with any of my old life   
madness so I defiantly will not go to this tournament!"   
  
*Rats! She is getting harder to manipulate now of days, although I   
must admit I really admire her loyal toward that Tendo girl but I   
need her to get out a bit and meet with this boy grandfather   
mention.   
Oh well! This is for you grandfather Time for plan B*   
  
Nodoka Saotome without hesitate unleash the universal weapon of   
females that all Saotome's or even a formal Saotome can't resist,   
she   
cried. As a typical Saotome Ranma became totally panic as she tried   
to calm her `sad' mother.   
  
"Mother, please don't cry I don't really mean that! I – I will go to   
  
the tournament!"   
  
"Ranma you / sob/ don't need to force yourself to do something /   
sob/   
that is against your will to please an old woman like me. /Sob/" to   
emphasize her point the Saotome matriarch cry out louder causing the   
  
usual cool logical red hair doctor already jellyfish like mind   
became   
much more panic.   
  
"Who said I am force, to prove my point I will go to register myself   
  
right away!" as Ranma blur out the word she snapped back into   
reality   
when she saw the mischief smirk that was clearly written on her   
face.   
  
"Good! Now here is the form I expect it to be sign and posted by   
today before six, now you excuse me I have a board meeting to   
attend!" As Nodoka straighten her cloths and walk out from the room   
with a satisfied smile.  
  
**  
  
It was lousy holiday for Tenchi Masaki; all he wants is a nice and   
NORMAL holiday during his mid term break. By some strange fate   
Mihoshi messed up with another Washu machine and send everyone   
toward   
a different dimension. However his misfortune didn't ended there as   
the worse news of all is the inventor plus the repairer of the   
machine - Washu did not followed them toward this world, but that   
was   
not so bad since they can always still relay on Sasami or Tsunami   
goddess power to get them back but unfortunately she didn't get   
caught up this mess since she decide to go out to buy some kitchen   
supply, so now they are stuck here without Washu, Sasami and his   
Tenchi-ken since it disappear due to unknown reason right after it   
arrived this world. He can still recall the incident as if it just   
happened yesterday.   
  
**  
Flash Back  
  
As unusual morning in Masaki shine. It is normal for the Jurian   
Princess Ayeka and the ex-space pirate Ryoko quarrel over little   
things and start their mini world war 3 at Masaki Shine, but the   
unusual part was Washu who normally stays in her lab had came out   
take her breakfast in her adult form.   
  
"W-Washu you are alright?" asked Ryoko as she slightly disturbs by   
Washu adult form since she know that the `little' scientist dislike   
to be an adult no matter what situation.   
  
"Why Ryoko-chan you are worried about your mother?" the red hair   
scientist merely raise an eye brown as she smile and tease her   
blushing daughter. Looking at everyone still surprise looking at her   
  
adult form she grow irritated as she snored, "What? For your   
information I need to return to adult form every now and then to   
replenish my energy. And you think being a kid is easy?" Without   
another words the red hair mad scientist sat down in her place and   
take her breakfast.   
  
"Psss…princess do you think Washu is getting weird? I mean she   
actually stay in her adult form for us to see not to mention she had   
  
leave her lab during her favorites `No Mihoshi' period?" Ryoko   
asked.   
  
"I agree with you for once demon woman Miss Washu was really acting   
strange." Suddenly a strange tiny machine Washu put beside her   
caught   
up her attention. "Say Miss . . . /ahem/ Washu-chan, what is that?"   
Looking at the red hair woman blank look the purple hair princess   
point at the small device beside her.   
  
"Oh that! Well Ohohohohohoho! Of course it is one of my genius   
creations." Reply Washu as two sexy mini Washu puppet appear   
  
"Washu you are the greatest!" Puppet A said,   
  
"All bow before the great Washu!" B added.  
  
"Ah, yeah sure Washu-chan but what is that for?" As Ayeka now notice   
  
a small sweat droplet was form on Washu forehead. Soon Washu change   
to a series look.   
  
"Well, to tell you the truth . . . I don't know." The whole room of   
peoples performs a typical anime fall exclude Katsuhito who just   
preserved his sage like expression but if you observed more   
carefully   
you can actually see a little sweat drop behind his head.  
  
"Washu what did you mean you don't know?"   
  
"Well, I doubt I mention this to anyone but for your information I   
got some sort of memory block about my childhood life to my teenage   
life, I can't recall what I did or say during those time, after such   
  
a long time, more and more things about my past was destroy until   
only this thing remain as my memorial of my forgotten past, today I   
suddenly had the urge to take this thing out and examine it before I   
  
put it back to its usual place."   
  
"Wahhhh! That was sad, so this tiny thin is your last memory about   
your past!" Like usual Mihoshi appear out of nowhere and was holding   
  
the device while flooding the floor. Waited a minute Mihoshi?   
  
"SHIT! Mihoshi give me back the device now!" Shout Washu in hurried,   
  
as she fear what that walking disaster could do with her unknown   
creation.   
  
"Washhhh! Ok *sob* Here! *sob*" Mihoshi hand the device over to   
Washu   
while wipe the tears off from her face.   
  
Washu sighed in relief as the wet device carefully return to her   
hand . . . WET? Suddenly the device start to crack with electric,   
instantly Washu shook her head as she could do only one   
thing, "MIHOSHI NO BAKA!" After that a binding white light envelop   
the whole room.   
  
When they reopen their eyes they had already reach here. Everything   
here was totally different from where they used to be, there is no   
Jurian, no GP and no space tree, all the Masaki resident people had   
force to start all over again in this new dimension and it had been   
three months since they are here.   
  
Just when he got everything under his control and decided to take a   
break, his grandfather suddenly decided that he needed to brushed up   
  
his skill as he register him to attend a stupid tournament called   
Anything Goes Martial Art mix grand tournament. Up to now where he   
had beat everyone till the final he still keep asking himself what   
used he had for winning the title strongest Martial Artist when he   
clearly had the power to destroyed a planets PERSONALLY.   
  
Silently he cursed his grandfather for forcing him to join the   
tournament. He still can clearly remember how his   
grandfather `convince' that joining the tournament was such a `bad'   
idea since he could clearly `enjoyed' the girls `helpful treatment'   
to `relax' at home. Tenchi shaken by the mere thought of what the   
girls would do if he stayed at home just for a day doing nothing.   
  
"Oh Well!" Tenchi taught optimistically "At least today Ryoko had go   
  
for her usual searching for ways to return by searching in space for   
  
scientist to repair the machine, leaving only Ayeka. Hmmm speaking   
of   
Ayeka where is she I taught she said she volunteer to buy us all   
drinks, what took her so long? I hope she was all right."  
  
His taught was quickly snapped back to reality when his extend sense   
  
pick up his opponent walking toward the ring. Without a second   
taught   
Tenchi place himself into a ready stands as he look at his opponent   
to assess his or her ability. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw   
  
his opponent, it was a red hair woman in her late teen, but that   
wasn't the reason startled the Jurain Prince, it was the fact she   
looks nearly like the mad scientist he knew for nearly four years   
except for her eyes color and the way she put her hair. Like   
automatic Tenchi said out loud what is in his mind without   
noticing, "Washu?!?"   
  
**  
Fifteen minutes before the match   
======================  
  
Ayeka was walking back to her Tenchi-sama tent from the shops with a   
  
bag of drinks in her hand. Tenchi-sama was defiantly very happy with   
  
my effort to bring him all this drinks.   
  
"Tenchi-sama I bring back the drinks!" said Ayeka as she hand him   
all   
those drinks she buy. Tenchi in another hand instate of taking the   
drinks he took Ayeka hand as he pull her closer and looked at her   
eyes in a distant that can count by inch.   
  
"Ayeka…I never seem to notice how beautiful you are Ayeka until   
now."  
  
"Tenchi-sama I…"  
  
"Shhh…just call me Tenchi I felt we are closer that way."  
  
"Tenchi I…" Ayeka was lost in words as Tenchi slowly move his lip   
closer to hers.  
  
/Bang! / Her daydreams were interrupted when she rounded the corner   
and collided with a young woman.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Said the red hair woman as she kneeled down and   
picked up the drinks that she dropped and place the items and place   
it back into the plastic bags for the Jurai princess.   
  
"It's ok, it was actually my fault since I am not looking." said   
Ayeka as she too was picking up the items. She looked up at the   
other   
lady as her breath caught in her throat and she chocked, "W-Washu?"   
  
The woman looked up to meeting her purple eyes and give her an   
irritated expression, "No, I think you have mistaken me for someone   
else!" As she continue to pick the items on the floor. "Um... here   
is   
your drinks miss." She gave the bag back to the purple hair princess   
  
while sparing her a small friendly smile, turned around and slowly   
walked away. *All right! This is it! For this day onward I am going   
to send the next idiot who calls me Washu for a Habuki airline,   
first   
grandpa keeps calling me that, than that dumb blond who I am sure   
somehow related to Hibiki that keep on destroying my lab no matter   
how many securities measure I put up now this girl? What is this   
Washu character? A goddess? *  
  
The princess immediately broke of from her phase out as she quickly   
gather herself and had a clear look on the red hair before her, the   
red hair girl in front of her was almost look like Washu, however   
instate of Washu and Ryoko like punk hair style, this girl was   
wearing her long scarlet red hair in a neat pigtail. She also wears   
red Chinese silk cloths with black Kung Fu pants with lab cloths as   
a   
jacket. However the greatest different was instate of Washu's green   
eyes; she had the most bluest eyes which Ayeka seen only Tenchi-sama   
  
mother Achika process. Seeing the red hair girl was moving away she   
quickly give the red head woman a chase and bow politely in front of   
  
her "I am sorry, Miss…"   
  
"Ranma Habuki." The red hair woman replies politely as she bow back.   
  
  
"Habuki . . . ?!? *That is weird * Errr…Miss. Habuki I sincere thank   
  
you for helping me!"   
  
"Oh that's ok! Miss…"   
  
"Oh! I am so sorry where is my manner, my name is Ayeka Masaki it is   
  
an honor to meet you Miss Habuki."   
  
"Just Ranma and the pleasure is all mine. (Miss Habuki please   
proceeds to the ring your opponent is waiting for you! Thank you! I   
repeat…) Ops that will be my call now I got to get going! My fight   
is   
about to start. See you around." The red hair girl runs off.   
  
"Fight? Does this mean she was going to fight Tenchi-sama in the   
finals? However I guess this isn't Washu after all. I know that   
woman   
would rather used a gun than fight with her fist even her life   
depended on it." Conclude Ayeka as she walks back to her Tenchi-sama   
  
while she completely forgotten about the drinks.  
  
**  
  
To say Tenchi Masaki was surprise was an understatement as he saw   
his   
opponent approach him. He can't believe that he was facing `Washu',   
after all those months they had been searching for her, here she had   
  
appeared right before him. Suddenly he felt glad that his   
grandfather   
had force him to come, if not he would never find their one way   
ticket back home.   
  
"Washu! You don't know how worried we are when we can't find you!"   
  
The girl gave him an irritate expression, as she replied, "Mister I   
think you had mistaken me for someone, I am not this Washu you are   
looking for so please STOP calling me WASHU! What is this washu to   
you people? Fairy god mother?"   
  
"B-But who are you then?"   
  
Before `Washu' could answer, the announcer beat her to it, "And on   
our right hand side is the champion ten years ago Miss Ranma   
Habuki!!"   
  
Ranma smile cruelly that somehow causes Tenchi to feel very nervous,   
  
surprisingly it was the same type of nervous whenever Washu decide   
to   
used him as guinea pig.   
  
TBC  
  
Author notes:   
Well how do you like it? Is this nice or something??? Next we will   
see how is our favorite ex-space pirate doing in space. 


	3. Default Chapter

Gau Uchiwa had work for the man before him Ryo Habuki ever since he   
graduated however he still can't understand the man in front of him   
even after all these years. How the hell he could remain such   
calmness even when he was in a lose-lose situation. True, for all   
those who witness her fall had became semi immortal but heck like   
the   
term semi-immortal means they are just human that cannot age, not   
immortal so they will die, not to mention the very being that kill   
their goddess is currently digging her way out from her cell yet he   
can still remain in his cold expression.   
  
The ex-Juraian general merely looked at his fellow panic comrade   
with   
an emotionless mask. It had been millennium since he put up his   
infamous emotionless mask, it was not that he was not afraid but   
needles to say it was necessary to calm the others.  
  
"Report." He speaks without a hint of emotion finally as the panic   
old scientist finally calm down a bit.  
  
Gau sigh as he throw away the speech he prepare over night and   
decide   
to go for direct approach, "Ryo look as one of your really really   
old   
friend I am not bother even to give you some false hope, though our   
various scanning we are very sure the first shield is already   
broken,   
though estimate the last three shield will be destroy not longer   
than   
672 hours."   
  
"That means –she– will be out by this month."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Drawing a deep breath the blue hair general said, "Leave the repot   
down on my paper and continue to observed the cell while try you   
best   
to buy more time for us, do not hesitate to inform me if anything   
happen."   
  
With a nod the old scientist bow and walk out from the room.  
  
Looking at the chicken writing reports written by his fellow   
scientists who he don't even need to go though to know it tells only   
  
bad news, the blue hair man sink deep into his chair as he once   
again   
felt the uneasiness all those years ago when they began the war with   
  
Tokimi the Goddess of Destruction. It won't be more than a month   
before that bitch will once again free from the cell Lady Washu had   
set for her all those years ago.   
  
The ex-Juraian general click a hidden button below his desk, as a   
small cube slowly rose up from the table revealing two out of the   
three red gems which is the power and mind gem shined with its   
divine   
light as if it was calling for her mistress. Every time he set his   
eyes on the gems, he couldn't help but recall the faithful day where   
  
everything ends and began.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
Flash Back   
*~*~*~*~  
  
The two elder goddesses had been battling for days, using all their   
skill and experience they master as their sword and energy blast   
content clashing. To untrained eyes all those two are really   
fighting, it looks like a dance perform by to beautiful goddess but   
the truth is each swing and cut are perform carefully and well plan   
since they knew one single wrong move, will be their last.   
  
"Well, Washu I must say I am impress, who would have know the   
Goddess   
of Knowledge can hold her own against the me?" Tokimi say with muse.  
  
"One must learn after encounter countless assassins." Washu smirk as   
  
the red hair goddess adjust her blade just incase her sister launch   
any surprise assault.   
  
"I see, however although I want to continue this session with you, I   
  
hate to say this must end since I got a seed to catch."   
  
"You know that will not be possible, I will never let you touch   
Tsunami as long as I am still breathing."   
  
"I agree, as I expect you not to." Tokimi smile cruelly, this had   
alarm Washu. But before the red hair goddess could react a group of   
battle cruiser type dark tree ships emerged. All the ships ware   
fully   
charge up aiming toward Washu, than only Washu realized why Tokimi   
had choice to fight her personally, as Tokimi was eliminate the   
chances Washu escape. "Goodbye my dearest sister although I enjoy   
you   
annoying resistance but I will never miss you." With that all the   
blast was launch at the same time all the tree ship self destruct   
since Tokimi not bother to look after their capacity as she overload   
  
all the tree ships usual maximum capacity in order to get the   
maximum   
power for this final attack.  
  
However to Tokimi surprises Washu merely smirk, calmly she pulled   
out   
a tiny device from her sub pocket and push the buttons on it. When   
the deathly energy about connected her, the blast was immediately   
transfer to the device Washu had created recently to intercept any   
type of energy and recycle to other energy the people need. In this   
case it was the prefect device to trap Tokimi.  
  
"WASHU! YOU PLANNED ALL THESE!" yelled the mad goddess as jump into   
conclusion like usual thinking her sister had predicted her to do   
such move and prepare for a counter for it which is leading her to   
trap herself in her own energy.   
  
*Hmm might as well use that assumption as my advantage. It was   
really   
priceless to see Tokimi that angry. * "Why, sister dearest for your   
information I AM after all Goddess of Knowledge, what do you expect   
from me, beat you in a fair fight? Of course I will use my gargets   
to   
finish you." Washu finish the sentence with an ear-to-ear grin.  
  
"WASHU I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS OFFENCE!"   
  
*Wow! I really wish I got a camera to take down this moment. *   
"Well,   
that was not needed sister dearest, just remember me sometimes will   
be enough. You don't need to make an effort to remember me so much,   
since I won't miss you." Washu mock the engage goddess who is   
struggling out from the energy web that is generated by her owned   
energy. Washu pushes another button, and active the second trap to   
complete her plan. And silent the enrage Goddess for many, many   
years   
to come.   
  
As Washu had predicated, using the remaining energy Washu create a   
four powerful seals, around the frozen Dark Goddess while she used   
her remaining power to sent her toward a subspace where her minions   
could never release nor detect their goddess.   
  
"Lady Washu, you had succeed!" cheer the blue hair man as he walk   
out   
from his hiding toward the red hair goddess.  
  
Washu merely just spare her blue hair mortal friend a smile before   
she collapse. "LADY WASHU!"   
  
Ryo pull up the fallen goddess and found the most disturb sight he   
had seen, his goddess is bleeding to death.   
  
"G-Guess like this proof reckless move without plan is fatal, I   
didn't realized THAT much of energy feedback from that blast." Reply   
  
Washu weakly still she managed to wink playfully hoping it might   
loosen up her too struck up friend.   
  
"NO, you wait here I-I will get the medic and they will heal you!"   
The blue hair ex-general carries the Goddess up as he run back to   
the   
camp where his comrade had decide their final resting place or the   
place where they held their celebrating party.   
  
"Medic? I taught . . ." Ryo interrupt her as he answer the unspoken   
question, "A group of people like me decide to stay behind since we   
rather to die with you."   
  
"I see, but it was useless since my biological structure is totally   
different from you mortal."   
  
"B-But there must be something we can do for you!" The ex-general   
eyes began to gather tears, he was not even bother to hide his   
sorrow   
as he let the tears flow freely but still he continue to push   
himself   
toward the camp as fast as possible.   
  
"You can always monitor Tokimi for me and . . . " To Ryo surprise   
Washu pull his closer and kiss the obvious surprise him, during the   
kiss the ex-general could obviously feel a warm energy rush within   
her body and stay there. "I want you to get married, if fate permits   
  
your eldest daughter shall be my mother."   
  
"T-That will be my honor." As the blue hair man finally understand   
her goddess had place her assents within him and will reborn as his   
grandchild. "But how can I be sure it was you?"   
  
"When I reborn, my knowledge and power will separated from me, they   
will come with me in the form of three gems, my soul, my mind, and   
my   
power. Incase Tokimi is awaken and Tsunami is not ready, you may   
reawaken me with those gems."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
End Flash Back   
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was so ironic, like his goddess had prophecy the eldest of his   
daughter would be her mother, but due to fate twisted humor his   
eldest daughter would die before managed to give birth to his first   
grandchild, and unofficially his second child Nodoka Habuki as the   
eldest whom he cast out of the clan due to disapproved of the man   
she   
choose. While that is not all, fate choose to humor the Habuki   
family   
with another strange sense of humor of her instate of a girl, it was   
  
a healthy young boy. Even with the gems intact he refuse to believe   
his goddess is the child before him.   
  
He refuse to believe that the little boy before him was his once   
beautiful goddess so he had left the child goddess under that idiot   
son-in-law of his not to mention a coward who dare to call himself a   
  
man to torture young Ranma for goddamn ten years in his so call   
training trip. That was not all, by Tokimi, to feed that sorry   
excuse   
for man belly, he engage poor Ranma to multiple girls, this had   
causes Ranma unable to decide who he will marry afraid that other   
families might lose honor if he had choose. At the end as Ranma   
realized his feeling and prepare to confess his love, it was too   
late   
since the woman he fall in love with had been kill by the self   
proclaim Chinese Amazon wife of his who realized Ranma discover   
feeling and decide to remove the obstacle.   
  
"I failed you my goddess, it was my fault I don't believe Ranma as   
your reincarnation even with the gems intact, I failed you again   
when   
I let that idiot son-in-law take you for that ten years. Now I will   
once again fail you if I reawaken your true self, and tell you your   
whole life is actually a lie. I only pray that the soul gem is   
powerful enough to protect you from them." Ryo speak to the gems but   
  
as usual the gems could never answer his question like his goddess   
could. Oddly like fate the special case that draws his attention   
recently seems to extremely noticeable despite all the files are the   
  
same, "The Masaki family. This is really an enigma I taught all   
Masaki is with Tsunami, could it be Tsunami has return?"   
  
**  
  
To say Katsuhito was surprise was an understatement since he was way   
  
beyond surprise, the woman who resemble Washu beat Tenchi within a   
minute, and that was because the red hair woman was controlling her   
punches and want Tenchi to feel every punches before he was send to   
La La land. Judging by the way the girl fight, he could imagine that   
  
she was holding so much back till even he fight her personally he   
won't doubt she could give him the best fight of his lifetime.   
  
"Mr. Masaki, I am truly sorry for my daughter rather rough   
behavior."   
Say the red hair middle age woman, a beautiful one Katsuhito must   
admit approach him in the hospital where Tenchi stay. Together with   
the middle age woman was the red hair girl who resemble Washu except   
  
the eyes color, the older woman glare at Tenchi opponent a   
girl, "Ranma-chan what should you say?"   
  
The red hair girl snorted nevertheless she apologize unwillingly. "I   
  
am sorry, but that punk deserved by keep calling me this Washu. I   
hate people keep calling me that!"   
  
That commend had obviously earn Katsuhito suspicious, *People   
calling   
her Washu? Hmm this bares looks into. * However being Katsuhito, he   
always look for a chance to torture err…train his grandson so he   
instate of accepting the apologies from Ranma, he simply add a   
convenient suggestion that will definite make Tenchi fear for his   
life and decide to crawl under something to hide from the monster   
call Ranma if he is present, which unfortunately he is not. "Well, I   
  
think Tenchi deserved that too, maybe you should spar with him a few   
  
more times, than he will learn his lesson, for looking at beautiful   
woman and calling another woman name."   
  
The red hair girl just turns her head and left a word that disturbs   
Katsuhito for knowing Washu. "Hn, if he want to be my lab genius pig   
  
I will defiantly welcome otherwise kindly tells him never to show   
his   
face in front of me. For next time I will put him into my sex   
exchange machine which I am sure in need of a male guinea pig."   
  
"Ranma!" Nodoka show her daughter a disapprove look.   
  
"Whatever, I am out of here!" Snap the red hair girl as she storm   
out   
from the room.   
  
**  
  
Deep within the center of earth, unnoticed by the Habuki's scientist   
  
the Goddess of Destruction conscious had been awaken for quite some   
times and had managed to gain the knowledge of her sister   
reincarnation though their blood bond. It was plain ironic to Tokimi   
  
as Washu had basically die the same time as she seal her, but Tokimi   
  
always keep her word especially a death threat.  
  
"Washu! I will get you!" The mad goddess declare silently as she   
used   
what energy she could spare while not delaying her escape from the   
prison to create a short and simple message toward her minions   
throughout the galaxy.   
  
"Kill whoever that might be Washu reincarnation."   
  
**  
  
Ranma was furious, but she doesn't understand why she was so angry   
about being called Washu. Every time someone call her that, she   
would   
have the odd sense of being taunt, if was as if that name mock her   
for some reason. The name also somehow touch something inside her,   
it   
was the same feeling she get from the red gem tone she received from   
  
her grandfather the day she declare she want nothing to do with her   
male side. Since she was at the topic she took out the gem as she   
stare at it dumbly, it was amazed her that the gem stone seems to be   
  
alive yet every test she run though the stone the result was   
negative   
in return. It was imply illogical for every time when she was   
emotional, all she need is just stare at the tiny red gem and she   
will feel as if everything will turn out fine.   
  
"What are you looking at?" A voice suddenly interrupts her daydream   
as she barely managed to control the urge to jump up. She frowns as   
she saw who is the owner of the voice, but she ignored him and   
returns her gem into her subspace pocket. "Ms you still haven't   
answer me what are you staring at." Tenchi still used the most   
friendly tone he could master even she was the one who send him into   
  
the hospital.   
  
"You know you are persistent?" Finally Ranma answer, but the tone   
she   
was using Tenchi knew if one more wrong word, he could say hello to   
hospital for another month.   
  
"Well, some say it is one of my good points. Now come on I am sorry   
to call you Washu but really you look remarkable alike the friend of   
  
mine who is by that name."  
  
"…Ok, but don't ever call me that name or this time I will make sure   
  
you never walk the same way after I go though with you."   
  
Tenchi swallow hard and reply nervously "Crystal."   
  
"Here this is what I am looking at." Ranma show the ponytail boy her   
  
gem.   
  
"T-This is!?!" *Aren't that one of Ryoko's gems? *   
  
"Beautiful ain't it? My grandpa gave it to me as a present. He said   
it was a family treasure that pass down ever since the first Habuki   
exist."   
  
"You know something Ranma?"   
  
"Yeah? What is it?"   
  
"When I look upon this gem I got this funny feeling that a lot of   
trouble will soon find us."   
  
**  
  
Deep in one of the space bar Ryoko was furious, she conclude that   
all   
genius exclude her mother are spineless, all she asked is a to fix   
the goddamn device, but as soon as they know it was a dimension   
device. They flat out refuse to repair it and flee from their   
respective planet as if it was a disease. Suddenly Ryoko realized   
her   
sake was out again so naturally she order again, after what good of   
having tons of reward money after she turn in the most wanted   
criminal in the galaxy by accident if she don't spend in good old   
fashion sake.  
  
"Waiter, give me another bottle of sake."   
  
"Excuse me miss, but this is your forty bottle already."   
  
"So, give me another bottle goddamn it, don't you see a gal need   
some   
alcohol to cheer herself?"   
  
"Alright miss but I strongly suggest this should be the last one."   
  
"Fine, fine just gives me the bottle will cha?"   
  
"Here you are." The bartender put another bottle of sake in front of   
  
Ryoko as usual Ryoko grab the bottle and drink without even using a   
cup.   
  
It wasn't everyday you could see a beautiful lady keep drinking like   
  
no tomorrow, due to curious one of the customer decide to asked the   
depress ex-space pirate about her problem. "Miss, why you look so   
depresses?"   
  
Ryoko spare the guy a look though her drunken eyes as she realized   
the fellow was reasonable handsome, with strong and muscle body that   
  
radiate danger who is actually a complete contra to Tenchi gentle   
warm type. However the smile, that almost sincere smile break her   
emotional defense as she decides she could trust the man a little   
with her problem. "Why? I tell you why, this is all because of that   
god damn stupid device Washu had create, it not only sent all of us   
to this god forsake place with no way to return home. And day by day   
  
my power getting weaker, by this rate I am sure I will reduce to be   
as weak as that stuck up in the ass Juraian princess who might   
already get hold of my Tenchi virginity."   
  
Unnoticed by Ryoko the bartender face grow darker as he heard Ryoko   
mention Washu. However he masked it quickly before Ryoko notice it.   
He decide he might able to get more information where to look for   
Washu which they are seriously lacking, if he is lucky he might even   
  
get the location where his goddess was seal. "Why I think you must   
be joking. As far as I know the one and only Washu is the Juraian   
Goddess, and I hear say she had die millennium ago after her final   
confront with the dark goddess Tokimi. Since than no one dare to   
used   
that name as they afraid of Divine wrath either from Lady Tokimi   
servant or Washu followers."   
  
"What are you talking about Washu a goddess? Don't make me laugh! If   
  
she was a goddess that what make me as her daughter, a goddess too?   
Beside the last time I check the Juraian Goddess is Tsunami."   
  
*Interesting, this girl actually dare to claim as Washu daughter and   
  
she also know the third goddess name which I am sure no one except   
those who are either those accursed remaining Juraian or followers   
of   
Tokimi knew. Maybe . . . *  
  
**  
  
Years of content life and death battle does tend to sharpen one   
danger sense, as Ryoko suddenly felt unease by the bartender   
intensive stare, using a bit of her power she quickly return sober   
and jump backward into a ready stance. "Who are you?" She was glade   
she found out the man intention early, since she couldn't imagine   
what will happen to her if she gets caught up with those nasty   
looking energy bolts that carve into the table and soon reducing it   
to nothingness.   
  
"Hn, I was expecting the easy way but you sort of make this had for   
both of us. So I guess I should resort to more violent way."   
  
Ryoko narrow her eyes as she smirk, "Well, bring it on." Without   
warning Ryoko release a quick energy bold to test his opponent,   
hoping that it could help her getting a better estimate where is her   
  
opponent skill level.   
  
Although Ryoko was using her weakest attack but she still surprise   
when the man don't even bother to avoid the blast as he took the   
punishment as if it was nothing. As reward the man punch the off   
guard Ryoko. Sending the weaken Ryoko to kiss the hard wall. But   
that   
man doesn't give Ryoko time to hesitate as he launch another series   
of his attack. Luckily Ryoko managed to escape into the astral   
planet   
and teleport behind the man with a good distance.  
  
Ryoko spit out the blood from her mouth, "Mind if I know what is the   
  
fellow who is going to kill me?"   
  
"Aurin, one of the Three Knights of Lady Tokimi. Beside I won't kill   
  
you just merely maim you so you can still talk." The knight wills   
his   
weapon out from his subspace pocket as the bio weapon warp itself   
tightly around his hand creating a spike glove. When he finished, he   
  
attacked again with even faster pace than before.   
  
*Damn, judging from that punch I received just now alone, I can   
admit   
that this punk could really give me a run for my money even I am not   
  
weaken without my gem. * As Ryoko avoid the series of punch and   
kicking she scan around the area, looking for a way to get out from   
the mess or at least buy her move time until she come out with a   
better plan. *Damn, and I swear to myself I will never use that   
forbidden technique again since than, oh well. *   
  
**  
  
Aurin was confused as the clan hair woman regains her trademark   
smirk   
even she was currently in disadvantage. Being a careful, Aurin   
immediately jump away when he sense an intensive power up from   
Ryoko.   
  
"School of Habuki Anything Goes Final Attack!"  
  
Aurin gasp in honor as he wonder what sort of devastating attack the   
  
child of Washu could perform.   
  
"Run away!"   
  
Aurin fall down hard, and hurt his neck in the process. "Oh yeah,   
what can I expect from the Goddess of Knowledge daughter, a fair   
fight?" Second later if Ryoko could see his expression she might   
consider fight and die in combat will be better than facing a piss   
off Tokimi's Knight.  
  
TBC  
  
Author Note:   
Wow, wow, wow! I get this chapter done pretty fast for my liking but   
I hope you folks like it. As usual if I get more reveal and I will   
write faster otherwise well ^^;   
  
To Nuki Mouse review:   
Good, inovated, but somewhat confusing. Why is Ranma using Habuki as   
  
her sirname? You made it clear she still a Saotome, but she's also a   
  
Habuki?   
  
Well, I guess these might spoil the story a bit but this is just   
for you. I put Nodoka father dislike Genma to the point after he   
find   
out all those engagement, training methods and stuff, he removed   
Ranma from Genma clan, but Ranma sort of like to refer herself as   
Saotome, after all habits die hard ne? ^^ Furthermore I DID mention   
that she was a formal Saotome in the story didn't I?   
  
If you didn't make it clear Nodoka was NOT Washu in adult form, I   
might have thought Ranma was Washu's 3rd (or would it be 4th? 5th?)   
child.   
  
Well the story title IS No need for `Little' Ranma and I think   
Washu   
trademark is hoping people would call her little Washu? ^^  
  
Still, I like the story and look forward to reading the rest  
  
Thanks that means a lot you know! 


	4. Default Chapter

*Life sucks! * was the only word Ryoko could think of as she had been hiding from that psycho, *man! * She silently taught, *what that fellow do for a living, leading an army? * True to her words, almost anywhere she go, the fellow Aurin will appear the next day or maybe sometimes faster with a bunch of army backing him up. To make thing worse her energy supplies which her gems normally provides was running very low due to the constant running without rest, in another words she was slowly reduce back to her state in the cave, where she could only draw a little by little power though her bond with the gems. And the thing she hate the most next to Kagota and Ayeka was being powerless. As her mind wonder she begin to get more and more angry. Finally her emotion takes the better of her as she decided to go out and kick the guy ass.  
  
"Alright Mister! If a fight you want! A fight you are going to get." She stood up and prepares to march out from her hiding place, despite Ryo-ohki warning.  
  
Suddenly she felt an odd present behind her as she turns, before she could do anything else darkness cease her vision as she lost herself into dreamless sleep.  
  
** Dan Inverse present No need for little Ranma **  
  
"Professor Ranma, your admirer is here." Said Ranma's lab assistant out loud as if she was afraid the world will not know, in her usual sing song tone as she walk into the lab.  
  
"Shut up Ami you already been informed me three times today."  
  
"WHAT! This is injustice, how could you? There is a hunk outside there waiting for you, hoping that you might give him a chance for a date." As the blond continue to advertise how great the hunk outside is Ranma sighed, than an idea strike her as she smirk mischievously, "Why come to think of it, Ami-chan that guy you describe sound like a great guy."  
  
"Of course." Ami beam proudly as if it was her own boyfriend.  
  
Ranma grin wider causing Ami to had a very bad feeling "Well, since he was so good, I might as well tell Taro that you had found a better man and will like to date him."  
  
Ami gasp as she wide her eyes in horror, "Y-You are kidding ain't cha Ranma- chan? That manic will kill me if he know that."  
  
"Well, I don't suppose he will kill you, after all you are his fiancée. If I am not mistaken he will just send you a few nice present to change your mind."  
  
Ami widen her eyes more in horror if that are possible, than she knee and beg Ranma, "No, Ranma you won't let that monster do that to me don't cha? After all we had been buddy since University. I can still remember the horror after I flirt with the freshman last year, he keep sending me those damn d.d.d.dolls, until I promise him I will never flirt with anyone except him."  
  
Ranma couldn't help but snicker a bit, it was a rather odd relationship between Ami and Pantyhose Taro, Ami the beautiful, happy goes lucky if not a bit mechanic obsession scientist will actually fall for someone like Pantyhose Taro. Their combination was something she could never figure out but somehow they love each other nevertheless.  
  
Who would have taught the big mean Taro will get very jealous whenever he saw anyone get near his fiancée but he keep the emotion in check and will get her back though sending her dolls which Ami detest not to mention fear. As far as Ranma know this habit had something to do with her childhood when her bubblehead father forget her at the locked storehouse fill with dolls over few days, though rumors Ranma heard that she even have another personality when she expose to dolls too long just like her cat fist. "Ohhh.Fine but remember say one more word again and I will personally deliver the full set of Barbie dolls golden collection this time."  
  
"S-sure, Ranma." As if Ranma might change her mind, the blond run away from Ranma's room as fast as possible.  
  
Ranma just shook her head as she buries herself back in her work once again.  
  
**  
  
Today Ryoko must admit that it was a day fill with surprise. When she woke up, she notice that the fellow Aurin has just hand his ass over to a raven hair man, but that doesn't startled her that much as she could safely assume he was some sort of hero saving the damsel in distress. It was the fact he looks almost like a mix-up between Tenchi and Yosho, but the most attractive part of him was his pair of sad eye, a pair of eyes that seen too many pain and sorrow yet powerless to do anything. The last stroke was his sword style, even though very unrefined, the blue hair man used a style she was very familiar with, the Jurian Royal Sword Style.  
  
After he defeated the Aurin fellow, they had started a trip that content hiding and running. Finally after weeks later they finally found a spaceship. One of the most primitive spaceships she had ever seen. However she must add silently compare to Ryo-ohki and the Jurian Tree Ship what spaceship isn't primitive? Too bad she cannot used Ryo-Ohki since she will draw too many unwanted attention. However a question had been bugging her since the beginning of this trip.  
  
"Err.Excuse me but where are you taking me to?" Ryoko asked curiously.  
  
The Tenchi alike man look as if he was startled by Ryoko Question, but still he answer in manner that strangely remind Ryoko the way those Jurian she meet beside Ayeka's talks about their goddess. "Lady Ryoko, if that is your name isn't it?" The man pause for a while and observe, when he notice the clay hair woman nod, he continue with a satisfy smile, "We are going to new Juria."  
  
"N-New Juria? Waited a second! We are not going anywhere until I get some decent explanation."  
  
He raise a brow curiously as he asked curiously, "Question?"  
  
"Yes! Questions, First who the hell are you?"  
  
"Well, my name is Hitoshi Masaki, the first son of Tsuki Masaki, the second generation guardian of our goddess Tsunami."  
  
"Ok, so that solves your looks, now the second and most important question." Ryoko pause as she draws a deep so she could perform the following fit. "WHAT THE HELL DID WASHU DO TO EARN THE WRATH OF SO MANY PEOPLE? EVERYONE IS EITHER KILL ME OR WORSHIPPED ME WHEREEVER KNOWING I AM RELATED TO HER?"  
  
"Ah! That! Well, Lady Ryoko, you see Lady Washu is our goddess's sister, according to legend; she had been guarding Lady Tsunami until the Great War. Forcing her to entrust this responsibility to us."  
  
Ryoko blink, and blink before she burst into fits of laughing, "You are trying to pull my legs isn't it? You are telling that a pirate like myself is related to Tsunami? That was really rich!! Now let me tell you mister, I know Washu is a lot of things but I doubt she was anything near or being a goddess."  
  
Before Hitoshi could protest, a binding light envelops them. The moment Ryoko reopen her eyes, she notice a familiar yet she cannot place where she had meet before silvery blue hair teenage was sitting on top of a young tree which Ryoko was sure it wasn't there minutes ago.  
  
"Welcome to my realm Ryoko-chan."  
  
Ryoko's eyes twitch as she hear the emphasizing 'chan' the blue hair teenage used. "Could you stop using that Chan word Tsunami, it doesn't really suits me. Beside I doubt we are that close to used chan."  
  
"Why Ryoko, you break your aunt heart."  
  
At that moment Ryoko knew she is doing way too many face fault recently, because she is starting to feel the strain on her face.  
  
**  
  
After her meeting with the Masaki guy, a sense of curious and dread fill her heart as she look at the tiny device she was holding now.  
  
Flash Back.  
  
She sigh softly as she wonder why is she such a softie, but really the boy began to distract her from her work with his consistent visit, so to end her misery she decide to talk with him.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Well you see ms. Wa . . . Ranma, I got this device I think you might have some clue how it will work so."  
  
Ranma raise an eyebrow indicating her interested, she smirk slightly as she asked, "If you only want me to look at this device than why didn't you inform me earlier instate of keep sending me flowers and presents? I would have come out earlier."  
  
Tenchi sweat dropped a bit as he reply in disbelieve, "B-But I taught I told your assistant Ami why I want to see you."  
  
Ranma narrow her eyes as she began to sum up all the facts. The pigtail scientist shook her head as she realized who was the real culprit. She groan angrily as she swear, " Tomorrow Ami, I am going to make sure you suffer!"  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Looking at the piece of art she was holding, she must admit, the device if a babe. To others the device might looks like some sort of junk, yet she knew better. The design and power that back the tiny thing was intensive. Every line and wires are well craft to suits its purpose. The most interesting part was unique design and flow of the board fill her curiosity.  
  
The pigtail red head walk toward a secret corner of her lab. It was a place where she stores all her unfinished personal projects. With a simple glace, she could spot the thing she need and without any hesitate she pick the device up. It was remarkable similar between the two devices that if it wasn't the fact the one Tenchi gave her was more older and complete, she would have taught it was a copy of her device.  
  
To top her curiosity was the fact what the device was meant to do, "Who are you Tenchi Masaki? Are you from the future?"  
  
**  
  
Mihoshi was worried, despite popular believe, she does sometimes make good observation, and right now she was doing one Kiyone, her best friend was keep getting more and more harder to stay awake, and that was very odd to those who know Kiyone. Kiyone was a woman of habit and responsible, in some extreme point she was a rapid perfectionist, and working hard was one of her life philosophy. So when she dozes off during their part time job, something within Mihoshi alert and telling her Kiyone was not quite herself anymore.  
  
Although they look close enough to human, but they are Alien in nature, in another words their genetic structure was far more complex than human. Without proper instrument, she doubts there is anywhere they could know what is wrong with Kiyone. Time like this the blond would hope that Washu come here with them, so that she will figure out what is wrong with Kiyone.  
  
TBC  
  
AN:  
  
This part is bit cheesy too, but hey, that is the peril of developing plots, now.please tell me what you think about that Ami girl?? Well bye for now! 


End file.
